Rosaces
by Kandai
Summary: Nancy a des creux de Barb au cœur, des photos d'elle en soutien-gorge et la trace des doigts de Steve sur sa peau. Nancy a la rage au ventre. 1x04. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- Les frères Duffers, Netflix **  
Base** \- Stranger Things **  
Rating** \- T **  
**

 **Note** \- Un machin. Un truc. Je sais pas. Barbara Holland est lesbienne. Nancy Wheeler est bi. Faites-en ce que vous voulez.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **Rosaces**

* * *

Plus tard, Nancy aura l'occasion de pondérer le sous-entendu dans la question, de peser chaque recoin du mot _jalousie_ et d'en faire de la pâte à modeler, une pâte dont elle pourra peut-être se servir pour boucher les trous qui laissent filtrer sa culpabilité ou peut-être pour combler le vide de Barb à ses côtés. Plus tard, elle pourra s'allonger sur son matelas de plume et repeindre son plafond blanc avec les souvenirs de leur soirée clandestine, la sensation de l'eau tiède de la piscine, le goût acide de la bière et le sang de Barbara qui a giclé sur sa main. Étrangement, les moments passés avec Steve se sont affadis face à son inquiétude et bien qu'elle ne regrette rien, il est difficile de se plonger en toute sérénité dans les souvenirs des baisers empressés de Steve Harrington sans que le sort de Barbara ne revienne la hanter.

Était-elle encore chez Steve lorsqu'ils se sont embrassés, hésitant à rentrer et à l'attendre, trempant ses pieds au bord de la piscine pour faire passer le temps ? Était-elle déjà repartie, maugréant et pestant silencieusement contre sa traîtresse de meilleure amie qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la planter derrière elle pour se glisser en douce dans la chambre d'un garçon ? Ou était-ce à ce moment-là qu'elle avait disparu dans les brumes du soir, au moment précis ou Steve dégrafait son soutien-gorge ?

Mais ce plus tard n'est qu'hypothèses et photographies déchirées – maintenant, c'est le sourire narquois des flics qui louchent sur le noir et blanc de son dos dénudé qui compte et la rage, la honte qui bout au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle devine le regard accusateur de sa mère lui perforer la nuque. Quoi, et alors si elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec Steve ?! Leur vie est-elle morne et sans intérêt au point que les ébats maladroits de deux adolescents capturés par l'œil d'un photographe sans gêne leur apparaissent comme la distraction la plus alléchante ? Barbara a disparu et tout ce qui leur importe, c'est de mater les trois misérables centimètres qui représentent son soutien-gorge ? Est-ce tout ce que la vie de sa meilleure amie _vaut_ , aux yeux des adultes qui pensent savoir tout mieux que tout le monde, aux yeux de sa mère qui la juge et la condamne, aux yeux des officiers qui sont plus occupés à lui sourire avec mépris qu'à rechercher une adolescente disparue ?

Nancy a envie de hurler, de quitter la pièce en courant, de lancer son poing au hasard en espérant qu'il arrivera sur une joue ou une pommette – ça lui vaudra sans doute le commissariat et la déception de ses parents mais Barbara – merde, la vie de Barbara peut-être – en vaut le coup.

Elle vaut tous les coups du monde, sa Barbara.

 _Je connais Barb'_ , se récite-t-elle dans sa tête, les yeux vissés sur ses genoux. _Je la_ _ **connais**_ _. Jamais elle ne serait partie sans rien dire, même si elle était en colère, et encore moins après ce qui s'est passé avec Will._

Ça ressemble un peu trop à de l'auto-persuasion et les visages des officiers face à elle se font goguenards à nouveau, comme s'ils étaient capables d'entendre son monologue intérieur, capables de déchirer le voile de sa colère et de découvrir tout le regret qu'elle y dissimule.

« Peut-être était-elle jalouse. »

 _Va te faire voir, enculé de flic_ , se retient-elle de répondre. Avec un peu de chance, ils capteront ça.

Ils ne la connaissent pas. Ils ne connaissent pas Barb' aussi bien qu'elle. Personne ne connaît Barb' aussi bien qu'elle, même pas sa propre mère qui gobe ce que dit la police comme du petit lait et encore moins la mère de Nancy qui visiblement se préoccupe davantage de ce que Nancy a fait avec Steve – ses regards acérés la mettent hors d'elle parce que c'était du sexe, juste du sexe, et oui, c'était peut-être sa première fois, c'était peut-être important, tout ça, mais Barbara est peut-être morte ! Sa meilleure amie est peut-être morte et _c'est de sa faute_!

Elle cache rapidement les larmes de rage et de chagrin qui lui viennent. Elle sait à voir leurs rictus bien-pensants qu'ils n'attendent qu'une explosion de larmes et des excuses à moitié bafouillées mais Nancy Wheeler est bien déterminée à ne pas leur faire ce plaisir-là.

Ils s'en iront tout de même satisfaits d'avoir participé à son humiliation et le savoir la glace, de peur et de colère.

« Elle était peut-être jalouse. »

 _Vos gueules. Vos gueules à tous les deux. Vous ne savez rien. Vous ne comprenez rien. Vous vous en foutez de Barbara. Cassez-vous. Cassez-vous et retrouvez-la, merde, retrouvez-la, que je n'aie plus à froisser mes paupières sur du vide._

Lorsqu'ils terminent sur un « Merci pour votre collaboration », elle est la première à se lever. Des pensées amères se martèlent contre son crâne tandis que sa mère lui emboîte le pas, offusquée : partir sans dire au revoir n'est pas son genre mais elle a déjà commencé avec Barb', autant continuer sur cette lancée.

Ça lui donne un mauvais goût dans la bouche. Un relent un peu âcre elle a dû se mordre un peu l'intérieur de la joue lorsque la photo est entrée en scène pour éviter de cracher sa bile à la gueule des sourires lascifs. C'est peut-être le goût du sang qu'elle retient en elle en ce moment, autant qu'elle retient ses mots blessants et ses suppliques de désespoir.

Peut-être que Barb' est en train de saigner en ce moment.

Nancy étouffe de nouvelles larmes dans ses mouchoirs déjà usés. Elle a envie de gerber, de repeindre le monde en sale, de le montrer tel qu'elle le voit vraiment – pas rose et satiné, peau blanche de bébé dans les draps moites du lit de Steve Harrington, soutien-gorge perle et petite queue de cheval bien sage mais dégueulasse, repeint par l'inquiétude qui lui tapisse les entrailles.

Le retour à la maison est silencieux, les coups de volant de sa mère saccadés par l'agacement. Nancy sait qu'une dispute se prépare, une punition peut-être et cela l'agace d'autant plus qu'elle la sait méritée, malgré l'urgence et l'inquiétude qui la paralysent.

Nancy a honte, brusquement. Pas de s'être envoyée en l'air avec Steve, pas d'avoir désobéi et certainement pas d'avoir menti à ces abrutis d'officiers qui trouvent normal de ricaner sur le cliché d'une adolescente dévêtue pendant une fête trop arrosée mais d'avoir oublié Barbara lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée face à Steve, seule dans son petit soutien-gorge et dans son jeans trempé. De s'être abandonnée dans les bras d'un garçon qui lui fait tourner la tête pendant que Barb' faisait face à la nuit et à ses secrets.

Elle s'en veut, Nancy, d'avoir oublié sa meilleure amie aussi vite – tout cela parce que les baisers de Steve l'ont rendue ivre.

Elle lui fait tourner la tête aussi, Barb', elle s'est glissée sous sa peau et un peu trop près de son cœur alors Nancy a préféré fermer les yeux et laisser Steve Harrigton lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Les maux en bouche du lendemain l'ont laissée vidée parce qu'elle s'est trop mordue les lèvres et cassé la voix à gémir le prénom de son copain.

Maintenant, elle crie celui de Barb' dans ses coussins rose bonbon, rose amour, rose comme les jupes de Barbara et le gloss qu'elles se passaient sur les lèvres entre deux récréations, en pouffant en secret comme des grandes.

Rose comme sa peau que Steve a embrassée – ça tient de l'injustice de porter à la fois les marques de Nancy et les bleus tendres que Barb' a cogné contre son cœur, ces petits battements rosunes qu'elle ne peut montrer à personne et qui se sont glissés à son insu dans des regards un peu trop longs, dans des caresses un peu trop légères pour être innocentes.

C'est injuste, vraiment. Nancy hurle à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, c'est de colère. Il fait rage dans sa tête, orage dans ses os et dehors, le soleil de novembre continue de chatoyer paresseusement, caressant le blanc et le rose de sa chambre de ses rayons pâles.

Les oreillers ont encore l'odeur de Steve.

Elle en veut à la terre entière brusquement, aux flics pour leur sourires huileux et leurs allusions obscènes, à Jonathan Byers pour ses clichés obscènes, à Steve pour ses mains douces et ses lèvres enivrantes, à sa mère pour être une insupportable adulte qui tente de la comprendre alors qu'elle-même ne sait plus rien, elle en veut même à Barb' pour lui faire si mal sans le vouloir, pour avoir creusé au couteau cette silhouette dans la poitrine de Nancy et de l'avoir laissé le cœur à vif en train entre les doigts maladroits de Steve Harrington.

Elle s'en veut, aussi, pour tout et rien, pour avoir pensé ses mots et pour avoir laissé Barbara partir, pour avoir gémit de plaisir dans les bras de son copain, pour être sortie de cette maison la tête haute et les cheveux en vrac, pour avoir eu des envies de meurtre devant les rires gras des policiers. Pour ses mensonges et pour la voiture vide de Barb' qui est restée abandonnée sur un bas-côté, pour avoir grimpé cette volée d'escaliers sans avoir pensé à regarder en arrière ; pour avoir oublié, le temps d'une nuit tendresse, les quelques boutons de rose qui ont éclos sous son cœur lorsque Barbara Holland lui a souri la semaine passée.

Pour un baiser rosé qu'elle n'a jamais eu le courage de donner.


End file.
